Wind From The Mountain
by Flight of the Survey Corps
Summary: Blue Snow That Falls Under Stars, a tribe cat, Stormfur's daughter, runs away in order to find help for the tribe, but finds a new loyalty, past, and perhaps even love...
1. Chapter 1

I look down upon my kits, with pride. Lark and Pine beside me, we are are a family.

"What will you name them, Brook?" I ask, looking at the four bundles of fur.

"The Ginger tom will be Fire That Storms Across Moor, the little tortoiseshell will be Spotted Leaf That Blows In Wind." Brook says, "You name the other two."

I bend my head to a dark tabby tom."He will be Tigers Claw That Brings Down Bird." I hesitate, as a memory assails me, of being prisoner of Tigerstar, but how does my own kit remind me of him?

I touch my nose to the last one, a small silver she-cat, the smallest of the litter.

"Blue Snow That Falls Under Stars." I name her, thinking of Bluestar.

"These names remind you of something, don't they?" Lark asks, as she pushes Blue back to Brook.

"Yes, they do." I respond, watching my four new kits.

* * *

"Blue! Where are you?" I call for my daughter, she has wandered away while I hunted.

"Right behind you! I caught a hare!" I spin around, to see my daughter, a fat hare at her paws.

"Good, I thought you had wandered off, can you carry that hare?" I ask her, noticing her trying to pick up the hare, which is as big as her.

"Yes, I can manage." She says, I only remember just now how she hates it implied that shes small.

For a second I see my sister in her, and with a pang, I realize I can no longer remember her voice.

_Maybe I should have named her Silver Feather That Rests In Moonlight..._

* * *

"Stormfur! I caught a bird!"

I am jolted awake by my son, Fire, standing beside me with a small bird at his paws.

"Good for you! Your fir-" My words break off in a bout of coughing, I can almost hear my own heart racing faster and faster as I cough.

"Fire, Stormfur needs to rest, go help your mother carry her hawk." a.

"Stretch out on your side." Spotted says, crouching beside me.

I do as she says, amazed at my daughters knowledge.

_She reminds me of Cinderpelt, the way she acts._

She leans in, listening to my heartbeat, then my breathing.

She pulls away, looking relieved.

"You'll be fine, its just a cold. Stoneteller?" She glances up at Stoneteller, who nods in agreement.

"You're right, he need is juniper berry, that's all.

I eat the berry, then drift into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Are you alright? That landing looked pretty hard."

I look over at my father, Stormfur, as he walks towards me, a concerned look in his orange eyes.

"Yes, I stumbled, that's all." I say as I lift the crow from the hard, barren earth.

"Blue, are you sure you can handle catching birds, since you're so small?"

I whirl on my father, letting the birds slip from my jaws.

"I can! Why do you think I cant do anything? I'm just as good at hunting birds as you are, I'm becoming a Prey-Hunter tomorrow!"

I grab the bird, and dash back to the waterfall, not caring about leaving Stormfur behind.

_Why does no one let me hunt birds? They only let me do it when I'm on a a wide, flat space!_

* * *

"Tiger! Why, oh why?_"_

Brook yowls her lost sons name over and over again, as if her cries would get the eagle to fly back, ad give my brother back.

I pull Fire over, behind a tall rock, and whisper to him;

"I'm leaving. I'm going to find the clans, if they really exist."

He looks shocked, as if I'm insane, and responds.

"You're too small, I'm going with you!"

"That's why I told you! You need to tell Spotted, Brook, and Stormfur!" I hiss, not believing how stupid he is to not realize that Brook needs him.

"But-"

"No buts. I'm going to get the clans help for the tribe, we're all starving!" I say, and walk out from behind the rock, and go to my mother, father, and sister.

"Goodbye, Brook, goodbye, Stormfur, goodbye, Spotted." I say, I spin, and leave, knowing of the quest I am going on, but refuse to be beaten.

* * *

I have at long last made it to the bottom of the mountain, no birds have attacked me, and I have been gone for two days and a night, now I am looking at the setting sun, for that is the only way I know, to get to the clans.

I keep going, for I know there are wolves, and I know that I am just a small meal for a small wolf.

I wander farther and farther away from the mountain, but then I see something that makes my heart skip a beat.

A star is running across the night sky, to my right, I know it mus be from The Tribe Of Endless Hunting.

I run in the direction it is going, not caring when rocks cut my paws.

* * *

I step with some hesitation over a strong line of scent, it smells of hares and the wind.

I do not hear the soft paw steps coming towards me, or perhaps I would have fled.

"What are you doing here?Who are you?" A rough voice demands.

I jerk my head up, afraid for my life.

"I-I come for help, and I am Blue Snow That Falls Under Stars." I say, shrinking from the owner of the voice, a small black tom, who could not have been older then me.

"Nightpaw, get back, let me deal with this, you're only seven moons old, not nearly old enough to deal with trespassers."

Seven moons? My father had said once that clan cats, when they are young, are called "paw" at the end of their name.

"You should respect me! I'm a fully grown Prey-Hunter! Not just a kit!"

"I'm not a kit! I'm an apprentice! Cant you tell the difference?"

"Nightpaw! What did I just tell you?"

For the first time I notice a tall, skinny dark gray tom with yellow eyes.

"Yes Crowstar." Glowering, 'Nightpaw' stepped back, looking at me murderously.

"Are you from the Tribe Of Rushing Water?" The tom-who seems to be called Crowstar-says to me, lowering his head.

"Yes, how did you know? You are a clan, aren't you?" I say, suddenly afraid that they are tricking me.

In response, Crowstar smiled.

"Of course we are! Did Stormfur not teach you the naming scheme of the clans?" He said, his voice gentle.

But then his voice hardened."How old are you? Where are your companions?" He asked me, leaning in very close, until my green eyes stared into his yellow ones.

Suddenly, I find my voice, and my courage, for it is terrifying to face such big cats that might kill me.

"I am thirteen moons old, and I have no companions, for I traveled alone." I say, straightening up until I am taller then Nightpaw.

"What are you doing here?"

"I am here to find help for the tribe, from the clans. I have heard they have helped them before."

"Ah. But you speak as if you are no longer of the tribe. Why?"

"Because I left them. Honor is for nothing, if you only tell your brother where you are going."

Crowstar looked surprised, but that look was quickly replaced with respect.

"I see, follow me, Blue Snow That Falls Under Stars, to camp."

I am stunned, no one ever respected me! No one ever called me anything but 'Blue' or 'Little one' or 'Little blue'

"Thank you." I say, deeply admiring Crowstar, for being willing to welcome me into his camp. What trust!

* * *

I opened my eyes to a clear sky above me, and hard, yet nor rock, earth beneath me.

"Where am I?" I whisper to no one.

I lift my head, and remember Crowstar, Windclan, Nightpaw, and the many others I had met last night.

And the prey! There is so much! I can not even believe how much there is!

"Are you enjoying Windclan, _Blue Snow That Falls Under Stars_?"

I jerked my head around, there was a bit of a snort poorly hidden within the voice, with scorn.

"Very much, Nightpaw, I have one question though." I say, wondering if he could get ruder.

"What is it? You-who's-name-is-too-long?" He asked, mocking me.

Biting back a sharp retort, I respond with as little hate in my voice as possible.

"How do you find so much prey? And eat it all?"

He laughed. He never answered my question.

"_Nightpaw!_ Stop laughing! Stop. Laughing." Crowstar had known what was going to happen, and had come over to intervene.

Nightpaw cowered under his fierce gaze, reflected with anger and something else that he must have seen in me, that no one else did.

I realize something.

He was not kind to very many cats.

Crowstar, he had never known what it meant to love.

Or had he?

Perhaps...the old story that Stormfur told me...was true?

About Feathertail?

And Crowpaw?

Perhaps...perhaps that very Crowpaw was Crowstar?

I am jerked out of my thoughts, as I hear a voice from beside me.

"I'm sorry, er,"

"Blue, call me Blue."

"I'm sorry, Blue, I won't laugh at you again." Nightpaw says, averting his gaze.

"I forgive you, Nightpaw."

I look after him as Crowstar ordered him to clean out the elders den.

Why am I wondering who his mother is?

Was?

What about his father?

Was his father..no, it could not be!

Is his father Crowstar?

But I saw the look of hatred in Crowstars eyes.

How can one hate your own son?

"Crowstar." I say, not believing what I am about to do.

"Yes?" He says, turning.

"Please...give me an apprentice name."

Will I regret this choice?

Why am I leaving my old life behind?

For the clans?

What does this loyalty mean?

I am not one of them by blood.

But an elder old me of Starclan last night.

I...I believe in them now, and my old life is falling away from me now.

I did not belong.

I am no longer Blue Snow That Falls Under Stars.

I am not from the tribe.

I now wish, no, know that my destiny lies with the clans.

I am the wind.

**Should I continue this? I honestly have no idea, if I need to change anything just tell me.**


	2. Feathers of snow, flowers of heather

**Thank you for the reviews! I've decided to do the first part of each chapter with a different cats POV, then Blue's POV.  
**

I look at the small tabby she-cat, there is hope in her eyes, as I think.

"You are too old to become an apprentice, and you have the heart of a warrior, you will be a warrior, not an apprentice." I tell her, I see the delight and respect in her eyes.

"Thank you, Crowstar, for being willing." She says to me, her voice quavering with delight.

"Follow me." I say, and lead her to the Tall-Hill.

_What will the ceremony be? The clans don't have one for this...I'll make one._

I leap up onto the Tall-Hill, which is really just a lump in the ground.

"I, Crowstar, leader of WindClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this cat, she has journeyed to us, and in her turn, I ask her to accept a warrior name, and to swear loyalty to the clans. Blue Snow That Falls Under Stars, do you promise to learn the warrior code, and defend your new home with your life?" I say, the words just coming to me.

"I do."

"Then from this moment onward, you will be known as Snowfeather, Starclan honors your courage." I finish, hoping that I made the right choice.

"Snowfeather!Snowfeather!Snowfeather!" The clan calls her name, and I know that this is the right choice.

* * *

I look up at the rapidly fading stars, thankful that he that clan has accepted me.

I shudder to think of what would have happened if they had not, if Crowstar would have sent me away.

_I wonder when my vigil will be over, I'm exhausted!_

As if in answer, I hear a voice behind me.

"The suns risen, you can talk and sleep now."

I turn around, to see Heathertail, one of the older warriors behind me.

"Thank you for telling me, Heathertail." I say, dipping my head.

She beckons with her tail, and leads me the...what is it called? The warriors den, I remember now.

"Did you leave the tribe, knowing that you would not be one of them again?" Heathertail asks me.

I wince at this question, but I knew it would come, I hated the answer.

"The tribe would not welcome me back. 'Once one leaves, they will never be allowed to return.' Stoneteller said the once, he is losing his mind, I think."

"How horrible it must have been, leaving, knowing you would never return, never see your family again."

"No. I knew my family would come after me, with the tribe behind them. With my sister leading them." I say quietly, not sure if that was the right thing to say.

"How do you know?"

I've seen my sister stop Stoneteller from leaping off the waterfall. He thinks he can fly." I say. Heathertail sucks in a breath.

"Starclan help them."

"They have given up hope their ancestors." My voice is flat, as if I do not even care, but I do, I am secretly frantic.

"I will convince Crowstar to help them, I hate it when cats are in danger." I gasp at her words, and then I begin to deeply respect this she-cat, I now know that her honor is greater then I could ever imagine.

"Th-thank you, Heathertail." I say, and mean it with all my heart.

**Sorry its so short, I suffer from the more minor version of writers block.**


	3. ATTENTION! READ!

(was just sent this message this morning)  
VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!  
READ:  
A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...  
Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!  
Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!  
: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html  
: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /  
: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml  
and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...  
: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4  
POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!  
SOPA WHATS A FIGHT WE'LL GIVEM A **ING WARRRRR!

Be a warrior! Rise against this tyranny! Be strong! We will always remember a true warrior! I am Ravenflower! Here this message!


End file.
